


A Basement and a blonde

by RopeMan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Crying, Deepthroating, F/M, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Sad, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RopeMan/pseuds/RopeMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang Xiao Long. Huntress in training, loving sister and boxing enthusiast, had been struck with a heavy heart lately. And with christmas approaching and no intentions to feel like trash during the holidays. She reaches out to a friend in hopes for a good time.  </p><p>Unfortunately, it didn't take long before she soon found herself locked up and tied down in someone's cellar.<br/>(Prevously titled as Basement adventure)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A friend in need.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first stories that i ever put into greentext, now on Ao3. It's refurbished and has been polished up on but it's not a complete rework. It was originally made back around season two. So please bear this in mind if you find some of the behaviour of the characters "off".  
> Have some of my second-person filth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang is dealing with a heavy heart. Thankfully. Her friend is there to help her through.

 

You are a happy man. A man of simple tastes and a man of simple pleasures.  
And tonight, you couldn't be happier.

After weeks of planning, your plan finally came together. All it took was your basement, a cheap drug dealer, rope and a few lies here and there.  
Quite simple really.

  
Yang had become very disheartened over the last few weeks after she found out that Blake had eyes for another girl.  
More specifically, her sister. You could imagine what type of heartbreak that would be.  
So being the kind friend that you were, you decided to try and cheer her up. you know? Take her to a nice cafe somewhere, maybe a drink or two. Dance a little bit at that new club.  
Knock her lights out.

 

The basement is as gloomy as you last left it. Dirty, smelly and the flickering lighbulb that you still refuse to fix. No way that you're paying 11 Lien for a lighbulb.

 

You glance back at your masterpiece.

There she was, bound up with her arms tied to the steel pipe behind her. Her blonde hair hanging down her head, the locks in it framing in her face in such an elegant way, and with her legs tied together in just the perfect Position, adjusting her knees onto the cold floor. Her yellow themed clothing was still hugging her form, leaving just enough to the imagination. She's going to lose them eventually. Yang should wake up any minute now, might as well get ready.

  
You go over to a nearby table and look over the tools at your disposal.  
You set this all up just for this occasion. You've got so much to start with.

Getting a bit too excited here friend. Calm down.

  
Like this brand new model from Atlas, the "Der Spunkfeldildoze-"  
_*groan*_  
Nevermind then.

You turn around to face your friend, dissapointed that she'd wake up so soon.

 

As the young woman awoke, she spoke in a hoarse tone. _"uugh, where am_ i?" It doesn't take long for her to notice you staring at her in the middle of the room. She inquires you on the situation as best she can.

 _"You? What's going on, why am i tied up?"_  
Her voice is becoming all the more frantic, breaking her usual cool demeanour. You waste no time explaining as to why you tied her down in your basement.  
For how long you have glanced over to her during class.  
For all of those times that you looked over her cleavage and hourglass form.  
For all of those times that you "accidentally" bumped into her, getting a handfull of her ass, molded into shape by years of excercise.  
For all of those times that you had to put up with her "misadventures". Like when she put you in a hospital after she was being too careless with those shells on her gauntlets. And now, how it's all going to pay off.

And there she sits, entangled and conflicted with all the information that she just given. The fact that she had a secret admirer for so long, or that her "friend" could betray her like this.  
_"I-i thought i could trust you! once i get out of here i'll beat you to death, you hear?! i h-hate you!"_  
It's barely audible, but you can hear her choking on her words. It's almost as if you could see the moment her heart broke, tints of moisture began to form around her eyes, but she wont cry.

you plan to change that

You walk back to the table and pick up a white, medium-sized vibrator. The guy at the counter gave you some strange looks when you picked it out. Whatever, not like you cared for it. As soon as you turn around, Yang spots what you have in your hand and visibly starts to squirm against the rope. But to no avail. You crouch down so you can start inserting the dildo, earning a somewhat deserved wad of spit on your face from the blonde girl.  
_"_

_"Fuck you!"_

_"You know Yang, sometimes i wish that you could just be a little bit more polite"_ You spoke as you wiped the saliva off your face

You take your free hand and drag down her shorts, revealing a bright orange thong. Tightly encompassing her hips.

How lewd of Yang to wear such a risque piece of clothing.  
You dip your fingers underneath them and you spread her nether lips. eliciting a gasp behind a closed jaw from the blonde. You turn the device on and set it to a medium pace.

 _"Are you ready Yang?"_  
She doesn't respond.  
_"likewise"_

  
As it started to go into a low hum, you insert it deep between her folds, just to ensure that it doesn't come out during your session. Standing back up you witness a tint of red around her cheeks, obviously uncomfortable about the whole situation. You unbuckle your belt and drop down your pants revealing your already hard member. The pubes around it shaved evenly, and not a sign of filth. 

Her eyes widen.

  
_"C'mon Yang, you know what i want"_

She keeps her mouth shut, not fond of the idea to follow the orders of her captor. You take your dick in your hand and start dragging it across her face, enjoying the sensation of her soft skin. She's being visibly annoyed by this, especially when you start slapping your dick over her eyes. But even you have limits, as you're starting to  grow tired of this and decide to take things into your own hands. Literally.

"Yang, im only going to ask you once, open your mouth."

  
The only respone she returns is nothing but the resentful look that she's been giving you so far. Her anger evident in the girl's features. Oh well, you tried going about this nicely.

You use both of your hands and grab a hold of her mouth, hoping to pry open her jaw.

  
With further afterthought, this was probably a bad idea. Unfortunately, you come to that realisation far too late as she bites your thumb with force enough to break the neck of a small kitten. Cursing as you quickly retract your hand from her, her previous scoul, now replaced with a smug smile.

God you hated that smile.

  
Whatever.  
You planned for this.

 _"You know Yang, out of all the stupid things you could do. you just had to go about and do the stupidest"_ you say with a pained snicker, attempting to mask the pain.

She raises an eyebrow in confusion, Is he up to something else or is he just trying to play cool?

You go back to the table and reach for a very familliar tablet. Opening up the tablet, the contents are revealed to be but a single syringe. But not just any syringe.

This was your trump card.

 _"You know what this right here is, Yang? THIS!"_ you empathise while tapping the syringe _"Is Xylocain adrenaline. It's commonly used by dentists to numb the gums and jaws for patients, but if you know your way around, this isn't too difficult to get your hands on."_

  
Her eyes locks onto you in shock. She's now moving against her binds even more violently than before, now that she's come to realise what you're about to do.

_"No no please, i'll do what you say, i'll suck your dick jus-ACK!"_

Before she can finish. You move over to her and grab a hold onto her neck, her pupils darting between you and the syringe. And just like that, before you know it, the needle is embedded into her jaw, actively injecting the dental fluid.

 _"I should probably mention that this is a highly concentrated dose, you wont have any control what so ever over your lower jaw in a few seconds, but just enough to feel what's happening with your tongue"_ you say with an odd mix between a shit eating grin and a proud feeling.

You almost feel like a doctor.

  
And your words are no lies. The feisty blonde is trying to keep her mouth shut as much as she can, but to no avail. Her mouth is progressively opening until her lower jaw finally hangs limp. Her eyes are just screaming the word _"Panic!_

Yours are screaming _"Yes!"_

 

  
You grab your hardened cock once more, and slowly you insert it into her waiting maw. Her velvet lips slowly spreading apart around your cock.

By the _gods._

  
The feeling of her warm, wet mouth enveloping your glans is more than enough for you to keep pushing. You shove your way in until you come halfway through, you dont want to asphyxiate the poor girl.  
Right?

You start to move forward and back in a slow pace, creating a smooth bobbing motion. You want this to last. She's trying to make some sort of noise from down there, even with her lips around you and with the Xylocain in work, the vibrations providing a pleasant sensation for your cock. Most likely that she's trying to scream for help.

Should have thought of that one earlier, Yang.

 

A wrathful look comes upon her eyes as you look down, the mere humiliation should be enough to piss off anyone. you feel a light pressure coming from her mouth. Noticing the light shifting of her lower jaw, it leaves only one reasonable explanation.

Looks like she tried to bite you. Fortunately, you'd given her the shot earlier. But the message still stands, she tried to disobey you and even munch down on your dick.  
And that just won't stand with you.

You grab two handfulls of her golden hair and thrust the rest of your cock right down her throat. The action took her by surprise, prompting her to gag repeatedly as her head is thrown around, spittles of saliva dripping down your balls. But that wont stop you. While You're sliding her head back until she's at the end of your glans, then ramming your way back and forth into her depths, surprised that she's able to take the entire length.

  
She tries to think of other things, wanting to think of better places but it just doesn't work. All she can focus on is the object pushing into her mouth with the ferocity of a jackhammer. Yang's senses are becoming more and more numb by the second, the taste of his cock is burnt into her memory and the scent of sweat and shame is evident. You're fucking her throat without abandon, wanting to make sure that she knows her place as your personal cock sleeve. Your weighty balls repeatedly slapping against her chin.

You dont want her to miss out on anything.  
you bury your member into her face as deep as you possibly can, and hold it, her nose pushing up against your groin.

 

 **5 seconds.**  
She doesn't seem very comfortable, she's trying to say something, but it's doing nothing but stimulate you further. You can feel how she tried to breath before you shoved her down, but instead got a lungfull of the stench of pre-cum and sweat.

 **20 seconds**  
Her eyes are wide open, looks like she didn't get enough air. Nor does she seem to remember how to breathe through her nose. The soft buzzing of the vibrator is heard throughout the damp air.

 **45 seconds**  
She looks like she's in a state of panic, struggling to get any bit of air that she can. She locks her eyes with you, pleading for you to let her get some air. Her flushed face is almost on par with the same colour pallet as a lobster. She's tearing up.

 **60 seconds**  
Losing the strength to fight back, her world begins to fade out into black. Doing whatever she can to retain her consciousness.

 

You drag out your member, inch by inch, making sure that she remembers the texture of your meat, a trail of saliva leading from the tip of your crown to her open mouth.  
she let's out a huge gasp from the lack of air, now also coughing from the sheer exhaustion from the task.

 

You reposition her head just right, before you start going to work again.

Feeling confindent, you taunt the girl working the cock between your legs.

  
_"You know Yang, *huff* you're real pro at this, i think i see why a dyke like Blake wouldn't go for a girl that was *huff* so good at sucking dick!"_

 

That was it.

 

Blake having eyes for someone else.

The betrayal of her friend.

Drugged and molested by said friend.

Becoming a simple hole to be used at ones whim, a proper cum dump.

It was too much for her.

The tears came down.

 

And you loved every little bit about it.

You're now pounding into her throat with relentless feriocity, she can barely keep up.  Her mouth had been sufficent to wet your cock, and is now thankfully sliding in and out smoothly.  
She's looking at you with an angry expression with tears trickling from her eyes. You could almost take her furious look serious if her mouth wasn't filled with dick.

You're coming closer to the edge. It's time. And she feels it too.

Your cock is throbbing in her mouth, she knows what's about to happen, but she cant do anything about it other than kneeling down and take it. You plant it down her throat for one last time before releasing your pent-up load, shooting it straight past her throat and into her very gut. Throwing your head back due to sheer exctasy while Yang is currently trying to deal with the taste of cum in her mouth is almost poetic.

Almost.

 

 _"_ _Hey Yang"_

You slap her in the back of the head while she still got your sperm in her throat, effectively making her cough up cum out her nostrils, an unpleasant burn arising in the affected area.

You pull out and admire you work.

Her hair is in a shambled mess. Her clothes and body are damp with sweat and bodily fluids. Her face flushed with red, along with sperm and spit dripping her chin mouth. The tears still dripping down.

She doesn't even look at you. Looking absolutely shell-shocked, she stares forward into nothingness, breathing heavily while the vibrator is still doing it's job.

You're done here.

 

 

**SHORTLY AFTER**

As you begin to pack up your "tools", you hear some mumbling from the girl in binds. You can barely make it out with your focus aimed at packing up. Maybe the Xylocain is starting to loose effect? Not like you're going to be using her anymore for tonight, anyways. You gotta get some sleep.

Just after you close up the briefcase with all the toys, you hear a barely audible whisper from the blonde. Curious. You turn around and lean over. You have to focus real hard in order to make out whatever she's trying to say.

_"What was that Yang? Trying to say something?"_

She went quiet again.

Despite this, you push on.

_"You gotta speak up Yang, i cant he-"_

And before you get to react, she screams in your face with the dreaded words _"I HATE YOU!"_

You're taken aback with the sheer rudeness and emphasis of her words. That actually hurt your feelings.

Not like it matters at this point, anyways. You pick up your bag and walk up the stairs leading out of the basement. You've got a big week a head of you.  
At the top step, you look back at her for one last time.

_"Merry Christmas, Yang! i'll see you tomorrow"_

She refuses to meet your gaze. Knowing full well that it's no use trying to be defiant at this point. She's defeated and she knows it. Thankfully.  
you turn off the lamp and close the door as you leave.

 

 **YANG POV**  
She's on looser binds now, she can move her hands around a bit now, but her ankles and wrists are still in cuffs attached to a chain leading into the cellar floor. There's no use trying to escape at this point either. She doesn't know where she is or her surroundings. Neither can she break the chain. Besides, he'd probably punish her if she even tried.

She crawls up into the corner, tucking her legs into her chest and hugging them tightly. letting her clothes serve as a heat source tonight, instead of the warm confines of a blanket and a pillow.  
Now she can only hope that her friends somehow manage to find her. The best thing she could do now was hope.

 

 _Just hang in there Yang. This is all bound to be over soon. You'll be back with Ruby and the girls just in time for christmas eating take-out._  

_And that guy won't ever see the light of day again either. He'll be spending the rest of his days behind bars. **No!**  under seven feet of dirt!_

 

Tossing ideas back and forth in her head, she feels her eyelids growing heavy. Better get some rest.  
Winter is coming up, and unless your captor decides to throw down some blankets, you want to conserve some of your energy.

She let her head fall into her knees as she felt a slumber taking over.

She wept that night.

 

 


	2. Dinner's on the table.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Yang missing. Her little sister has grown worried and has been prowling both days and nights in search for her.  
> Ruby's spirits had been brought down and her body had grown tiresome, she comes upon your house in order to escape the cold of winter for this night.  
> Treating her to a warm meal, she's unaware of the fate that is about to fall upon her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter than the previous one, but i promise i'll make it up for you in the next one.

**You are a simple man.**

 

A man with a simple taste of fashion, and a simple taste for art.

But more than everything, you are man of the holidays. And you fancy christmas more than anything. You absolutely love all of it.

The knitted sweaters, the green and red decorations, the LED lights, the christmas tree with a little star on top.

Not to mention a Yang in the basement.

 

Did I forget to mention?

A few nights ago, you decided to take out some stress on poor little Yang. She had been outmost kind in helping you where it matters most. Naturally, by any movie cliché standards, it means that you raped her, of course. You had her jaw forcibly injected with a numbing agent, forced her mouth open and fucked it until you came down her wet, tight, warm throat. In fact, if you remember correctly, she's sitting down there in your basement right now with a blanket over her, waiting for you to come down with food for tonight.

She hasn't had any breakfast, so you'd imagine her being somewhat hungry for something other than a load of jizz.

You've been using her for a while now as well. Sure, you haven't bothered with anything other than blowjobs with the help of a ring-gag and trapping a butt-plug in her ass with duct-tape, but she's becoming all the more obediant, which is also nice. But for now, you have some more important events that greatly requires your attention, so let's not bother with that for the time being. The meatloaf is almost finished and you for one, are absolutely starving for some warm home-cooked dinner.

One would assume that Yang is hungry too.

 

***ding dong***

 

A familliar sound resonates throughout the house, a signal that you've grown accustomed to.

 _"Sounds like someone's at the door."_ You insightfully noted.

 

Despite your tendencies, you decide that the meatloaf can wait for later, you might have a guest.

You're making your way throghout the small building towards the door, recalling how you actually came in possession of this.

The place is but a simple flat with really just about anything that you might need you live alone, of course, the only reason you live here is due to Ozpin running out of places to put students, so you'll be living here until they expand the dorms. And they've been saying that since last semester. sure, you have to get up earlier than others but you're fine with that. As for your teammates, they are off to visit their families now with the holidays around the corner.

You got real lucky with the basement as well, it came along with the house. It's like the icing on top of a moderately edible cake.

 

 

After finally getting to the front door you look through the peephole. Just have to make sure it's not another pair of missionaries trying to convert you to join their cult about worshipping an ancient eldrich entity.

Your eyes are met with a far more pleasant sight as your gaze comes across with the delightful Ruby Rose, wearing a slouchy on her head and a familliar black and red colour schemed dress. A dear friend to you, and an even dearer sister to Yang. Hell, they're even on the same team. RWBY, you think it was called.

You grab a hold on the iron handle as you open the door, the cold weather and snow seeping inside with due haste. Looking down at Ruby, you come to the understanding that she must be absolutely frigid. You can barely make out her face with all that snow covering it. Jesus, for how long has she been out there? It has be at least **-30ºC** out there!

The friend in a red attire, shakily speaks with a timid voice through clattering teeth. _"H-hey pal! d-do you m-mind if i come in? it's k-kinda cold out here"_

 

You waste no time stepping aside to let her in. The warmth of the house quickly begins to heat up her frostbitten skin as you help her take off her jacket and cover her in one of your towels. Leading her into the kitchen, you hope that the heat from that room alone should speed up the process of warming her up.

With worry in your voice, you feel yourself forced to inquire _"Christ, Ruby, for how long have you been out there?"_

_"Oh you know, not too long, i s-stood in front of your house for about 15 seconds and i've been looking around town for 4 hours."_

Looking around? The phrase piques your interests as you ask her again.

_"looking around for what? if i may ask?"_

The red-clad huntress in training looks at you, her gray eyes staring directly into yours. They're both showing the evidence of that the weather has taken a great toll upon her, she must be tired.

"Haven't you heard? Yang's missing, she didn't come back to the dorms since last week and she wont answer any of my calls"

 

She looks down at the tiled floor to avoid your gaze. Obsiously distraught about the recent weeks. Cautiosly, she opens her almost frozen-shut mouth to speak.

_"im... im worried, you know... What if she ended up in an accident? what if she's hurt, what if she got kidnapped? This isn't like Yang at all, She could have atleast left a message for me, or anyone else for that matter."_

 

You stiffle your giggle as you assure her that Yang is probably fine, and is just gonna come back at the end of the month or something. Her personality is that of an adventurer after all. But despite all this, you can't avoid feeling somewhat bad for the girl. It's been a long day, and a cold one at that. Could she be hungry per chance? It would at least be worth asking her.

_"Say Ruby, are you hungry by any chance?"_

As she's about to open her mouth, a sudden low growl erupts from her stomach, interrupting her, quickly causing her to cheeks to flush into a bright crimson beyond her already red face caused by the winter evening. She settled with just nodding instead of answering your inquiry. You, on the other hand is brought an exstatic high with the knowledge that you get to eat with a guest tonight. You don't get a lot of those either these days. Most other students tend to hang around by the dorm rooms, so you rarely get any contact with people outside beacon other than the rest of your team. And even then they're not very talkative. They'd rather just sit around playing video games or studying.

 _"Fantastic! Why don't you take off your shoes and head to the dining room, it's just up ahead_ " you say as you raise a finger and point it down the hallway.

She does as she's instructed and promptly leaves her dirty boots by the door as she heads further in. Her black and red skirt waves back and forth against her lithe thighs as she strolls over to the table around the corner. You manage to get to the oven just in time before the meatloaf could get burnt.

 

With a relieved smile, you turn down the dials and open up the oven, an alarming heat eminating from it's depths. It would most certainly leave a bad impression of your cooking if you served your first guest in a long time a charred meal. That'd be a fairly bad reputation for both you and the rest of your team. Perish the thought!

With these dreadful thoughts in mind, you look around the counter until you spy your familliar red and blue mittens, put them on and then proceed to grab the plate out of the oven **carefully** , making sure that you don't burn yourself nor drop any of it's contents. You transport the plate into the dining room as you pass the door frame, Your eyes greeted with the heartwarming sight of Ruby sitting daintly at the table while swinging her legs ever so carefully as the chair she chose is a tad bit too high for someone her... stature.

Catching her turning her head to face you, you come quickly to witness her eyes lighting up with her face beset by an expression of glee and desire. Poor girl must've been more hungry than you thought!

 

You eat in silence. The only sound noticable being the soft chewing and tinker between the silverware and plates. Ruby is all too busy stuffing her petite face with meatloaf to pay any heed to how full she's going to feel at the end of this, taking deep breaths between gulps of milk and portions on her fork that shouldn't be able to fit in her mouth. You originally planned to make a lunchbox of that for later, but after some consideration you believe that you're starting to prefer this alternative. You like to share.

 

Your culinary skills have always been your pride and joy, something that you truly excelled at. Hell, you should be the head chef at your own resturant, creating masterful dishes of the most equisite tier. _R_ _essentiment de l'amant._  Would be it's name! 

 

Feeling your stomach getting full, you come to understand that you're almost done now. Ruby already had her plate finished just a minute ago a content smile upon her lips and a pair of hands cradling her stomach, a very unladylike behavior, yet not all that surprising from a girl like her.

Standing up, you reach over to Ruby's plate opposite of you and take her ex-full plate along with yours, before heading back to the kitchen. Reaching up to one of the cupboards, you bring out a third plate and scrape the remaining meat and potatoes onto it. Ruby, noticing the event, gives you a quizzical look before finally asking.

_"Who's the third plate for? is someone else coming?"_

 

Feeling inclined, you respond as any other kind man would do, in an attempt to sate her youthful curiosity.

 _"Eh? no, it's for my... dog! yeah, my dog!"_ you lie to her without breaking concentration, making sure to get all of the remainders of meatloaf off the oven plate.

_"You own a dog?"_

_"Something like that, i usually sit the dog for extra lien when the owners are off for the holidays."_

The girl is getting excited, the subject obviously being within her interests.

_"What breed is it?, i have a corgi!"_

_"The breed? It's a golden retriever. I dont know how i would manage without her. A real beauty, that one."_

 

With a knowing grin in regards to your horrid acts turned away from the huntress, You remind yourself of an old saying you once heard. You believe it went. You believe it was about in order to become a good cook, you had to be able to improvise. And thinking about it, you are really good at improvising.

_"Hey Ruby, would you to meet my **dog?"**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up in due time. Absolutely bringing in another heap of smut that im sure you're all waiting for. You have my word.  
> If i messed anything up or if you have any criticism in regards to the chapter, please do leave a comment.


	3. Sisterly Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several weeks of searching, Ruby finally finds her sister. Just not in the state that she hoped for.  
> Lewd chapter.
> 
> Edited on 15/02/16 from author reading through his own terrible story.

_The Basement light flickers. The interior of the underground room giving off a stale impression. It's concrete walls reminiscent of the inside of a prison cell._

_Inside the bleak confinement resides a young woman under the name of Yang Xiao long. A bright mind with a brighter future ahead as a hunter. Showing much promise. Alas, Yang is not down there by her own free will. But by the will of and wit of someone that she once considered a "friend". The girl, bound by a chains and missing a number of articles of clothing is murmuring to herself, as there are few things down here to keep herself occupied._

_Unbeknownst to her. Her night is about to get real interesting._

 

 

**Yang POV**

You've been down here for quite some time now, must have been at least a few days by now. To top it off, there aren't any windows to the outside in here either, so you cant tell for sure for how long you've been here. This also rules out any other escape routes but the door leading out of the basement, ever taunting you.

Even worse, as evident by the sound of linked chains, you're unable to move around freely around the cellar because of the sick fuck's resourcefulness. A chain embedded to the floor, which is running deeper undergound is connected to the cuffs around your ankles and the collar around your neck. A question arises within your mind. _"how the heck did he get his hands on this? then again, he got his hand on muscle relaxant..."_ You feel the shudder as the memory flashes through your head.  
A wave of anger and shame ignites inside of you before it's diminished just as quickly as it arose, coming to terms with how pointless it was at this point.

Giving up for today, you lean up against the wall and sink down to the clean mattress on the floor, a preferable alternative the the cold ground.

 

Clenching your teeth, you tug at the chain in frustration from your seated position, much like you've done many times since you got here. Surely you must have spent the entire first night tugging at it, testing it's boundaries. Unfortunately, despite your strength, you've been unable to move or loosen the chain even an inch. Not a single link of this damned chain.

As for your clothing, they've been stained and been continually getting dirtier over the time spent here. In an attempt to avoid the smell of sweaty clothes fill up your nostrils, you took off all your clothes save for your underwear and laid them down next to your makeshift bed, using them as a way to rest your head. You feared that if you kept wearing them, they would probably end up reaching the point where they would dwindle down more and more for every night that passes down here.

To your displeasure and relief, now with the cold winter being in it's high, he got you a blanket and a mattress to keep you warm. He might have said that it was a _"Reward"_ for your good work, but you both know that he just didn't want to see his favorite _"toy"_ to get sick or die of hypothermia.

An unpleasant sensation washes over you from your shoulders to your toes as you squirm around.

Adding onto your shame, he's given you a constant reminder for today regarding his ownership over you. That Reminder being a buttplug with a fair amount of girth to it. Damn, you still remember his face when he came down with it.

 

Early in the morning, while still asleep. your friend had somehow managed to sneak down here without you waking up. intent on giving you a rude awakening that you wouldn't forget in a long time. See, still groggy and suffering from a lack of sleep, a sore jaw and a bad taste in your mouth. He'd tear away the blanket from you, and before you could react, he was able to roll you over with your stomach facing the ground and pull down your panties.

Afraid of what he was going to try and do, you struggled of course. But the man had the upper hand. He'd sit on your back, pinning you with his entire body while he got to work as you thrashed.

It didn't take much time. You felt a foreign object prodding your sphincter, slowly pushing further in as it begins to stretch your asshole outwards. Your eyes opening wide.  
Yelping, you feel the object growing wider until you were able to make out the sensation of it halting. Your eyes began to water.  
The man spoke.  
_"Alright, Yang, listen here. for the rest of the day, you'll be wearing this. Okay? You're allowed to touch it, but you're not allowed to remove it. If you do, i'll know."_

At the time being, you didn't pay much attention to what he was saying. You were too busy reaching your hands around in attempt to stop him.  
Not like it mattered.

_"You're going to keep this buttplug in you for the entire day. If you need to go to the bathroom, you holler to me. understood?"_

Breathing heavily, you nod your head repeatedly. Hoping that he would get the message. You need to deal with the aching pressure.  
Without any more words, he gets up. Giving you a chance to arch your back, twist and turn, waving your hair around. Hoping to find a position that would ease the pain.  
You couldn't find any.

 

And here you are. Yang Xiao Long.

Lonely.  
Cold.  
Tricked by your friend.  
Half-naked.  
Sitting on a mattress inside of a basement.  
Forced to eat cum on a daily basis.  
Now with a sizeable plug up your butt for someone's entertainment.

 

  
You complemented ending it all, you really did.  
The sweet release of death brought upon yourself by biting off your tongue and ramming your head against the wall until you fell into a coma, just to spite him, just to make sure he couldn't use you like that again. But everytime these thoughts arised, you would always stop yourself before you could consider it any further.  
What would happen to Ruby? What would happen to the rest of the girls?  
You promised yourself to stay strong, just long enough for you to make sure that you get to see your precious little sister again. And then, you'd see to it that your keeper gets what's coming to him.

Speaking of terrible excuses for human beings, he hasn't come down with food for the evening yet. What is he up to? You're really starting to get the munchies.

Is he talking to someone? Is it over the phone? no, there's another voice, it sounds so **familliar** , but you just cant place it  
wait!  
There's someone here! There's someone in the house! This is your chance!

 

You get up on your feet with renewed vigor, you fill your lungs up with air and with all your might and collective desperation, you shout out in a dire need for help.  
_"HELP!, GET HELP, IM IN THE BASEMENT! CALL THE POLICE!"_

For a moment, there was silence.

Briefly.

Suddenly, the air was filled with the sound of a plate shattering on the ground.  You hear the sound of feet repeatedly striking the wooden floor as they break into a haste. Right until a **Thump** could be heard from upstairs. Something big just hit the floor, It didn't sound very hard, so it couldn't have been a desk or chair. It was a bit softer than that, like a person. did the stranger get away? did someone hit a tableleg? It's hard to tell.  
Eventually, a burning sensation in your throat erupts as the voice that you heard is getting closer to the basement door, it's grunting and screaming at your captor with fervor. In a frustrated and scared tone.  
A familliar tone.  
To your dismay, you're starting to place the voice... It couldn't be her.   
  
And in that moment, you swore that you could feel both your blood run cold and your heart stop beating. Even your eyes widened in despair at the realisation of what just occurred. **Her** , out of all people.  
You wished that you were dreaming, that you'd wake up any moment. Please, if there was any god or powerful being out there, don't let **her** face be behind that door. Please don't let it be **her**  gentle voice that was torturing your ears. Please, let it be someone else.

But all you could do was listen, as the footsteps and stuggle grew closer.   
  
_"no..."_  
  
_"No no no no no NO!"_  You screamed and begged, vocalizing your denial and dismay, but nothing you said could disperse the reality of this horrible and terrifying situation.

He  **c** **aught** Ruby.

 

Your heart breaks at the sight of your little sister yelps while getting carelessly thrown down the stairs. Her lithe but soft body landing on the cold concrete floor with an audible thud, breaking the ever so ghostly silence in the dark room. As Ruby regains her bearing, her attention is immediately drawn to you as those familliar loving yet worried grey eyes suddenly became locked with yours.  
_"Y-yang?"_  
  
The door at the top of the stairs was slammed shut. The man standing next to it making a grunt while doing so.  
You could see in Ruby's face, that it was brimming with relief and joy. Alas, you could not share her excitement. A sense of terror and fear of her safety envelops your very being. Your instincts as a big sister kicking in. you bellow at her.  
_"RUBY, GET UP!"_

Unbeknownst to you. The man was already making his way down the stairs.

 

 

 

**Reader POV**

  
  
You are a simple man, with even more simple tastes.  
You get up early in the morning and you prepare yourself a healthy breakfast with a hardboiled egg, a flatbread sandwhich with cheese and sliced cucumbers on it. All this paired with a medium sized glass of orange juice.  
  
And at the moment, you are more than pleased with the current events unfolding here. Sure, it's not quite the "two for the price of one" deal, but you're fine with that. You've never been one to complain about your shortcomings.  
Taking the steps down, your feet causes the stairs to emit creaks while descending into the basement once more. Adding into the already heavy atmosphere.

Ruby, still dazed from hitting the ground, seems to be having trouble getting up. She was never meant to hit the ground that hard, but at the very least she's discombulated enough to not start running away right now. But, despite that. Yang is ever hopeful, when reaching out her arm to Ruby not quite able to reach her, she's screaming at the top of her lungs, telling her to get up and run.

 

As such, you're already set on helping Ruby with regaining her lost balance.  
  
You harshly grab her by the shoulder and by on of her arms, forcing it behind their back. Prompting an uncomfortable squeal from the girl, twisting and trying to pull away from you with futile effort.  
Within such a compromising position, she's going in the direction of wherever she's being pushed. In this case, it would be away from Yang.

The old heater in the corner makes a loud metallic clanging sound as Ruby gets slammed into it, face first. A droplet of blood now apparent underneath her nose.  
You let go of her with a final shove, causing her to fall back on the ground where she started, this time clutching her nose.

   
  
Surprisingly, she's actually quite light for someone who throws around a scythe that's twice her size like it's made out of paper.  
  
She groans as she's once again trying to get back up, stumbling as she does while trying to cradle one of her hand around her face, but not before you swiftly manage to handcuff her to the old heater. No matter how much she tries to rip away from it, she's not going to get free from it any time soon.

  
Once you're done, you leave Ruby to her recovery while getting your case of "tools" for this unexpected session, conveniently placed in the basement for the sake of convenience. Yang is screaming about something. It's both profound and desperate in tone. Probably related to her sister and you being a disgusting pile of filth. You didn't expect it to be this loud actually, the sound must be bouncing off the walls in here.  
Yang is leaning over towards Ruby's direction. Shouting at her like she has been for this entire time.   _"Ruby! Get yourself together! RUBY!"_  
Ruby was finally in a state to respond to her elder.

 _"Uugh... Yang, you're alri-!"_  
She cut herself off once she saw the state her sister was in. Half naked and tired lackluster eyes, devoid of the burning spirit she once had. A collar around her neck and ankles, followed by them all being linked with chain.  
She looked like she'd been through hell, she wasn't wearing her clothes, but instead, they were next to an old stained maddress. Her naked feet dirtied by the ground and her usually blonde, clean and fair hair in a shambled mess. Not even close to the way she's used to seeing Yang. Shocked at the revelation, she shouts back at her sister.

_"Yang! w-what did he do to you?"_

 

Yang says nothing to respond to her inquiry as you approach with your funbox, walking in Ruby's direction.

Yang's face lights up at the sight of it. As she fears what you plan to do, even more so with the knowledge of what you keep inside. You put it on the floor between them and releases the latches on the side before opening it up, showing that nothing is out of place and everything is where you last left it.  
It checks out alright.  
As much as you would like to try and make things interesting tonight, you decide to keep things basic as grab the same vibrator you used on Yang in your hand. You go over to Ruby with the general idea in mind. She quickly turns her attention towards you, her other hand now removed from her face. revealing an expression evident with determination and anger directed at you and you only.  
If looks could kill, you'd already be six feet deep.  
In a calm demeanour, you speak out to her.

_"Now Ruby, im sure that you got plent-"_

_"What did you do to Yang!"_

_"-PLENTY of questions, and we will get right to that in a minute, but for now, how about you sit still for a minute? Without any interruptions this time. Please."_

You finish your sentence by putting a hand on one of her legs, trying to keep her still while you move in with the toy in hand. She isn't as bound up as Yang was the first time, but by your accounts, Ruby is far weaker than she was in terms of physical strength and endurance, so realistically, this shouldn't be a problem.  
Or so you thought before she raises her other leg and kicks your hand, sending the the vibrator flying across the room, bouncing off a wall and hurting your hand in the progress, a clear reminder for you to really to tie up her legs. Doesn't she know that those things are expensive?

You don't feel like there's a need to start nursing your strucken hand, so instead, you set on doing your best to ignore the pain. You open up your mouth again to speak with gritted teeth.  
_"Ruby, im starting to sense some hostility from you, im only trying to answer your ques-"_  
Rudely interrupting your sentence, she makes a gluttural sounds before sending a wad of spit at your face, hitting you straight over the eye.  
This might be becoming a re-occuring theme. And an undesireable one at that.  
  
_"Well Ruby, atleast you're taking after your sister"._  You say as you wipe the saliva off your eye.  
It might be time to take off the kiddie-gloves, because violence and rudeness seems to be the only language that this girl seems to understand.  
very well. You can play that game too.

You turn around to see a Yang that so desperately wants, no... Needs to get out of those chains. She wants out right now, and it shows. She pulls and she pulls, but no matter how strong she is, your chains refuse to give.   
Shows to tell what a worthwhile investment it was.

 

From across the room, she locks eyes with you, Hers with pleading and fear. And yours with a rising anger behind rapidly breaking barrier of calm. Yang fears for Ruby.

 _"P-please, take me instead, i'll do whatever you say. I won't fight back anymore, Just don't hurt her."_ You scowl as you turn back around, Yang can beg all she wants but you have no intention of stopping. Not now that you've gotten this far into the fray.  
Ruby just keeps kicking and swining at you, bringing you closer to the edge. Yang tells her to stop, but Ruby, in the midst of a blind rage doesn't seem to understand the situation that she's in. That she's merely digging herself into a deeper hole.

You're still ignoring Yang's desperate pleas, begging for you to take her instead. Unfortunately for her, that's not happening tonight. You're commited to the task now. And you intend to go through with it to the very end, despite the unsavoury methods you have to use.  
Once again, you hear Yang attempting to bargain with you, this time choking on her words.  
  
  
Another kick at your hand was enough to send you over the edge, as your eyes lights up with a burning frustration.  
Ruby leaves herself open for just a moment, but it's enough for you to pull your fist back and drive a strike right into her stomach, punching the air out of her. Ruby collapses onto her knees as she cradles her stomach and begins to heave and cough at the loss of air. Spittles of saliva coughed up on the floor below.  
With a sigh, you berate her behaviour.  
_"You forced my hand, Rubes. i didn't want to do this, but you're giving me limited options here!"_    
You were practically shouting at the end of that sentence. You really hated getting stressed up like this, it's by no means good for your body at the least.  
You take a firm grip on the back of her head and push her face into the chilling concrete.

You don't see it, but you can feel Ruby's face becoming lit with the same fear she had earlier, but this time for all the other reasons. She's trying to push back, but with the position of her arm cuffed to the heater, it's anything but in her favor, besides. At a position like this, your brute strength easily overwhelms her soft frame. Her eyes finds themselves fixated on Yang, who never stopped begging you.

On her knees and arms to the floor, Yang implores you to stop.  
_"Please no no no, I'll do anything. You don't have to do this to her if you have me! I'll do whatever you ask of me, I-i'll suck your cock whenever you want, i'll be your cumdump, your personal cock-sock, i'll be your little whore. Look, I even kept the plug in just like you asked, Just please don't hurt her..."_

She broke down into sniffles and sobs as she turned her body around to present herself by also putting her hands on each cheek and spreading them to reveal that indeed. The plug was still in.  
Ruby was shocked.

_"Y-Yang?"_

As much as you appreciate Yang's avid devotion and sudden change of mind, it'll make no difference. You're already determined to go through with this.  
With one hand pushing down on her head, feeling strands of black hair between your fingers and the other hand pulling down ruby's stockings with little to no challenge as opposed to the challenge it would be with her still standing up and swinging at you.  
The soft fabric of the dress is ever present under your coarse touch, you swiftly move your hand to lift up ruby's skirt to reveal black colored high-cut briefs, tightly hugging her posterior. She seems to be recovering from that gutpunch but she's getting closer to catching her breath for every second that passes.  
Better move fast.  
You take your free hand and pull her undergardments down her soft thighs, revealing a youthful cunt between her legs, in your eyes, it's just begging to be smothered.

 

But oh no. You have bigger plans for her. You know what they say about payback, after all.  
It's a bitch.

  
By all accounts, she was being awfully rude, she injured your hand, she made you have to chase her throughout the house and tackle her. And to top it off, she spat on your face!  
Despite your pleasant time at the dinner table, you think that it's time for a little revenge as you undo your pants in a clumsy fashion, revealing your already erect member. Yang looks at you with horrified eyes, pleading once more.  
You turn your head to face her again, shooting her a taunting glance before speaking. _"Don't worry Yang, im sure she'll enjoy it as much as you did... after a few times, at least"_    
  
And with that, you collect an adequate amount of saliva and spit it onto the head of your cock. You set yourself over her in a doggystyle position, savoring the feeling of power over her, the warmth eminating from her body bent over the ground and oh dear lord, the sight of her round rump is too much for you to bear.  
You hurridly shove the tip of the shaft between her cheeks, inducing an immediate response from the girl. Preparing for the anal assault, she struggles, desperate to break free of your grip.

You begin to prod the tip into her backdoor entrance, eliciting a gasp from the young girl. Then, before she has time to get used to the feeling, you thrust in with all your collective frustration, might and pent-up aggression you have towards this girl. Pushing aside her anal walls and stretching out her asshole. Tightly squeezing your cock.  
She yelps, a pained scream coming from her, begging you to stop.  _"A-ah, it hurts! take it out, take it out!"_  
Her words fall deaf upon your ears, as you maintain your pummeling. Tearing at her ring and grinding against her insides, bringing about a carnal pleasure within you in most primal way. Ruby is flailing her free arm around, hoping to push away from you, but to no avail as you release the grip on her head and effectively lock your arms with hers. And after a few seconds of resistance, her body tenses up while you ease yourself to the point where you're practically buttfucking her without any complications.  
Ruby whispers just loud enough for you to hear a mix between soft wishes of escape and for you to stop.

_"Agh! Yang, help me! He's hurting m-AAH!"_

You grab a hold on her soft unruly hair and her lithe thighs for more leverage, prompting her to cry out as her resistance is breaking down. The thrusts comes hard and fast, bringing your shaft to the very edge of coming out before you ram it all the way back in. You could feel a warm, exciting sensation deep within you.   
Being this forceful is taking it's toll on the young girl, she isn't screaming as much, but she's still whimpering as her hole stretches beyond what she can handle. The rough treatment of her ass is showing, the utter discomfort of the situation is making the tears on her reddened cheeks all the more apparent. The abuse you're unleashing upon her is too much to bear, and she twists around in another futile attempt to escape, however, it becomes nothing more than extra sensations for you while she's waving her sizable behind. You're pounding Ruby's ass as if your life depended on it, pushing into her tight depths like she was the only woman on earth. This fact only solidified by your weathered hips meeting her soft ass and and your balls repeatedly slapping her pussy so forcefully that you could go for a breather.  
The sound of grunting, flesh hitting flesh, a whimpering ruby and a pleading yang bounces off the walls inside the lightly lit-up basement.

Yang's voice had gone hoarse from screaming, and Ruby's complaints had subsided into light panting and crying.  
An idea springs to mind as you lean your face towards the back of her head, spotting her red cheeks and glazed, moistened eyes. Making sure that she can feel your hot breath over her neck.

 _"Now, Ruby. You dont have to feel so uncomfortable, and i dont have to be the only one feeling good here."_ You say as you move move one of your hand over hers. Gentle, yet firmly grabbing a hold of it and slowly guiding it between her legs, anticipating a loud protest from the girl.

And yet, there was nothing.  
No pushing her hand away, no yelling or fighting. It would seem as if she has given up trying to fight back, period. Finally deciding that she might as well take the dive.    
You smile at the thought, and continue guiding her hand upwards towards her pussy. It reaches it's destination and you coax her into giving into the natural needs of her body.

 

You decide to help her, it's a little tricky, but you manage to get her finger in there. You begin to move her hand in and out, instructing her to follow your step. she does as told and eventually begins to move on her own accord. She's beginning to moan but only slightly, the familliar sensation flipping the switch on a primal urge in her brain.

_"You see Yang? I told you she would like it"  
_

Yang turns her head away, no longer wanting to bear the sight of her beloved little sister fall prey for this monster's words. She's broken, you dont even need to see her iliac eyes to witness her lack of any hope.

Having reached your limit, you waste no time and continue to brutally fuck the red cloaked slut. Drawing lustful moans from her with each powerful stroke and thrust of your prick.

Ruby no longer carries any reservations about enjoying the stimulation in combination with her own fingering. You let go of her arms to let her support herself against the ground so you can grab a firm hold on her hips.  
With one of your hands you slap her ass, causing her to an involuntary response from sphincter as it contract, making it immensly tighter around your cock.  
In response, you up your thrusting game for the last spurt of energy that you have.  
  
You feel your balls churn, signaling that you're approaching a climax.  
You proceed to give one final powerful thrust into the girl. Pushing your hips into her ass for one last time, absolutely impaling her on your rod. You grunt as you could feel an electic like energy surge throughout your body, delivering your built-up load almost directly into the girl's stomach, plastering the inside of her anus with your white cum.  
Ruby is rubbing her twat like crazy, making sure to atleast achieve some form of climax on her end, but to no avail as you're slowly pulling out your cock from her. Her hole having already been shaped after your cock like a molding frame.  
You look down on her, still hunched over with her head on the floor and ass sticking up in the air, watching her as the muscles in her asshole contracts, trying to close up the ring that's been stretched open wide. a trickle of cum dripping down from it.  
She cries out, confused over her emotions, is it shame that she is meant to feel? sorrow, happiness? none of that. It's Lust. Just pure, carnal lust that is clouding her mind, not caring for the situation conspiring around her, just desperate for her own release.

 

You would bring yourself to a smile if you could, but you're far too occupied with panting due to your recent activity. The basement is evident with the smell of sweat and bodily fluids, your senses becoming dull from this overall stimulation.

You walk over to Yang with your foul smelling cock in hand. She refuses to look at you or her sister for reasons that matters little to you. You need to get this over with.  
_"Hey Yang, look at me"_  
She reluctantly turns her head up to look at you, your eyes meet eachother, the anger and guilt filling her vision.   
_"yes..."_  
Her voice had gone raspy from shouting, her eyes were red from crying and heavy, accelerated breathing could be heard from her nostrils.  
you slap your now red, semi-flaccid dick against her cheeks and her lips. She knows what to do, and does it well. Slowly opening her mouth she begins to clean you, closing her eyes as she does with the foul taste plain as day on her tongue, the mix of fluids and sweat making her gag and almost vomit. She would too if you hadn't used her this much much.

You pull out, patting her head with your hand _"Don't be so glum Yang, you should try to enjoy it a lot more. Learn from your sister why won't you? Wait here for a second, i'll be right back."_  
Lacking both pants and underwear, you walk over to the corner of the room where Ruby had managed to kick the vibrator. Picking it up, you feel that it's still vibrating, albeit not as strongly as it did before. Damn that girl had some strong legs. You make your way over to the stairs, but before walking up. you look over to Ruby in the same position you left her. hunched over, trying to get herself off and with a hand still handcuffed to the heater, she looks at you with a bright blush on her face and a pitiful look in her eyes, then turning her attention towards the small object in your hand... Fuck it.  
You toss her the vibrator, it lands on the ground next to her as she's scrambling to get it. you continue your trip up the stairs.  
  
Walking through the hallway, letting your package hang free from the boundaries of your pants, you go into the kitchen and begin to scrape up the plate of leftovers meant for Yang and put it into a tupperware canister. You stroll back downstairs to the basement, picking up your clothes and putting the canister down on the ground next to Yang, she eyes you and the food for a second, contemplating wether or not she should eat it before she hungrily grabs the canister and devours the remaining meatloaf.

Not that you judge her. It's only natural to wanting to get rid of a bad taste in your mouth. Or maybe she's just really hungry?  
It doesn't really matter to you. You turn your head to the other corner with the heater, spotting the little red riding hood in a sitting position with the vibrator pushed against her nether lips. Her eyes are glazed over and her tongue is obnoxiously lolling out of her mouth.  The cum leaking from beneath her doesn't seem to bother her either. Has she's gone completely docile, perhaps? If you could guess, she quickly got to work on herself shortly after you left her up.  
  
Oh well. There's no need to linger. You should atleast try to get into bed early today. You cant fall asleep during anymore lectures with Oobleck. You consider your options as you lock the familliar basement door and brush your teeth.  
  
You remind yourself that should also head by the grocery store tomorrow, to restock on food.  
The girls seems to like your meatloaf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this wild ride. An epilouge or a sequel is on the bucketlist, but that's not happening any time soon.
> 
> If i did fuck up any grammar or if you have anything you'd like to mention about this story, then by all means you should head by the comment section or send me a message to let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended to have the male character played out as Anon, but in the end i decided against that.  
> I do hope that you did enjoy this read.
> 
> I Hope that you enjoyed this just as much as i did writing it. And not as much as i did trying to edit it.


End file.
